Not As They Seem
by SaphireInkman125
Summary: Something was definetly up with the marauders and Lily intended to find out. She knew about Remus so he was fine. Peter was just wierd like that so he was fine. It was Sirius and James she had to find out about. All she could do was try at the moment.
1. CaughtAfterDark

**Authors note:I can't guarantee how long this fic will be but I hope you find it good. Enjoy!**

Lily couldn't sleep. Once she woke up she knew it would be hours before she fell asleep again so she decided to grab her favourite book and just read the rest of the night off in the common room.After settling herself into the comfiest armchair by the fire she began to read in what she thought was a perfect silence. A few minutes later however, she heard a sort of sniffling noise coming from somewhere in the room.. Lily strained her ears but she couldn't hear anymore noises so she just dismissed it as her imagination. Ten minutes later she heard the same noise but slightly louder this time. Getting fed up with being repeatedly distracted, she closed her book, got up and went walking around the common room in search of the source of the noise. She came to the corner by the window and found the source of the noise but it was not what she excpected at all. For one, it was too late in the night for anybody else to be up and for two, James Potter _never_ got caught crying,let alone by a girl and let alone even more by a girl he liked. He looked like he'd been there for ages too. His eyes were red- rimmed underneath his glasses which were all clouded up. James's hair was also _way_ more messier than usual and not in a good way either. She knelt down beside him and whispered in what was supposed to be a comforting voice but came out all scared herself.

"James...? What are you doing here. And are you _crying_?" Lily waited. She knew not to break the silence and knew she had to wait for him to speak. After what felt like hours later he finally opened his mouth and managed to choke out a few sentences.

"W-w-w-when I got called out of c-c-class earlier o-o-one of the professors said t-t-they had to tell me. M-m-my parents were found d-d-d-d-dead this morning and they think t-t-that Voldemort did it cause there w-w-was no trace of anything on t-t-them and now I'm all alone!"And with that he broke down completely, tears pouring down his cheeks . Lily knew what she had to do. James needed a friend more than anything at the moment.

"I'll go get Sirius. Be right back"She then walked across the common room and up the staircase to the boys dormitories.

 **In the boys dormitory(they are in 2nd year btw)**

All the boys aside from James were sleeping soundly until a loud bellow woke them from their sleep.

"OK MARAUDERS UP YOU GET!!!!!AND I MEAN NOW!!!!!NO MESSING ABOUT THIS IS SERIOUS!!!!!!!!!!" Everybody bolted out of bed with the exception of Sirius himself who had tumbled out of bed in a tangle of sheets and the hangings on his bed. After a minute or two Lily calmed down and addressed Sirius in particular.

"Sirius get up you're coming with me right this instant!" He did not get up but mumbled to the floor which he was still lying on.

"Lil' why you even in here...? I don't want to come I wanna get the rest of my beauty sleep" What he didn't expect was for Lily to release her terrifying rage over him like a tidlewave of terror.

"SIRIUS BLACK GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!THIS IS NOT A GAME NOW GET UP!!!!!!!!!!" He leapt up immediately and shuffled over to Lily who looked absolutely furious but scared at the same time. She then whispered something in his ear and he paled before practically bolting down the staircase, only holding back because Lily had hold of both of his elbows to stop him from going without her. Lily then addressed the other two boys in the room.

"Remus, you make sure Peter doesn't try to escape to the common room to see what's happening. Peter, just stay in here please. None of you two step foot outside this room until I come get you." They nodded together. She turned to Sirus who was practically screaming his head off by the time she was finished with the other two.

"LET ME GO!!!!LET GO OF ME!!!!!!" She finally let him go and he bolted out of the room so fast he almost fell head first down the stairs to the common room. Lily ran after him a few minutes later,giving Remus and Peter a fleeting glance as she stepped through the door.

 **Back in the common room(Sirius got there first)**

James looked up as the sound of footsteps pounding down the stairs reached his ears and he instinctively pulled out his wand even though he was still on the floor as quite an easy target since he was in full view of whoever came in. He sniffed again, expecting the first person to come through the door to instantly see him and probably hex him into oblivion. What he didn't excpected was for Sirius to come flying through the doorway, wack his forehead on the corner of one of the armchairs and leap up immediately,sprinting around the room shouting something James couldn't make out since he had his face buried in his knees. When he saw James he practically yelled in relief before pulling him up into a hug. They didn't normally do this but he appreciated the gesture and returned it with a warm kind of half-joy. It was then that Lily got to the door and smiled when she saw the two boys. She had done what she needed to.

 **Authors note:Aaaaand you made it to the end of the fiiiirst chapter!! Look out for chapter Two which I will post shortly. Bye peoples!**


	2. GreatHallBeGone

**Authors note: aaaand here's chapter two like I promised. I appreciate feedback on my story but I don't want any negative comments or rude ones. Enjoy!**

Sirius yawned as he opened his eyes. He excpected to see to see the ceiling of his dormitory like he usually did but instead he saw the stony ceiling of the Gryffindor common room. He was just about to get up off of the sofa (there is one in the common room) when he felt something weigh his arm down. Looking down,confused, he saw that it was not an object but a person weighing him down. He put two and two together and realized that after the previous nights events the two boys had fallen asleep where they were, Sirius with his arm around James and James with his arm around Sirius. James himself was still asleep and since Sirius didn't want to disturb him and wake him up since he just looked soooo adorable he waited for his best friend to wake up. What felt like hours later he heard footsteps coming down the stairs to the boys dormitory and pretended he was asleep, knowing the scene would be less embarrassing if he was asleep than if he was awake.

Remus yawned again as he pulled his Gryffindor robes on, realising almost straight away that both Sirius and James had not returned to their beds all night. He picked up his bag and was about to leave the room when he remembered that he needed to wake up Peter since he always needed someone to wake him up. Walking over towards his bed, he shook his friends shoulder lightly to wake him up. When he did Remus told him to get dressed before going down to breakfast incase James and Sirius were already there. In the common room he saw not an empty room but a scene of utmost adorableness. The two twelve-year olds were sleeping, one arm around each other,on the sofa infront of the fire. He chuckled,casting a silencing charm around the pair of them so they wouldn't be disturbed before continuing his journey to the great hall for some breakfast.

Sirius opened one eye to make sure he was gone before opening both. Deciding that he couldn't wait any longer and that he needed breakfast, he nudged James slightly and whispered so nobody coming down would hear him.

"Come on James wake up. Honestly you're just being difficult now." Sirius sighed. He hated it when James acted like this. It was just so annoying sometimes. He then thought of one way to wake him up that was almost a completely fool-proof plan. He bent down again and whispered in James's ear.

"James wake up. Lily's coming to ask you out on a date and you need to get up so you can get ready."

His statement took its affect as James frantically tried to get up like Sirius had, realized the predicament he was in and and went bright red in the face as they both got up and shuffled awkwardly on the spot. Sirius randomly glanced at the watch on his wrist and saw that it was 8:30! They were supposed to be done with breakfast by 8:45. He bolted back up the stairs to his dormitory with James running after him and began throwing on his uniform without even noticing where he was putting what. When he was done he turned to James who was almost dressed but was so distracted that he was trying to pull his hat onto his left foot and not head.

"Sooooo...yeah about that...well in that awkward silence I magically found out, because magic is so awesome, that we have five minutes to get dressed and we won't have time for breakfast today. Also, your hat goes on your head and not your foot James." He blushed slightly before managing to get everything on the right way round. The pair then made their way to the entrance hall where they waited for classes to start since they obviously didn't have time for breakfast. The something _veeeery_ odd happened. Sirius's whole body seized up and a sort of pleasured smile spread across his face that James didn't like. He knew what was about to happen and tried to stop his friend but it was too late. Sirius pointed his wand at the ceiling and spoke in a clear, calm voice.

" _Incendio"_ And the whole hall erupted in flames. James screamed before dragging himself and Sirus out of the entrance hall and out into the grounds even though it was too early for any students to be outside, even for lessons. Once safely away from the flames, James rounded on his best friend.

"Sirius what the hell did you just do!?!?!?!So you know just how much trouble you are going to get into for doing that?!?!?!?!?!Sirius...? SIRIUS?!?!?!?!?!" He didn't respond and James knew that something was seriously wrong now. He waved his hand infront of his face. Nothing. And then...it happened. All of a sudden, his eyes turned scarlet and he pointed his wand directly at James who was screaming in fear more than anything else.

"NOOOO!!!!!!"

 **Authors note: aaaaaaand that was chapter twoooo!! Watch out for chapter three which I will post shortly. Bye peoples!**


	3. HospitalO'Boring

**Authors note: Aaaand here's chapter three like I previously promised. Enjoy!**

James blinked. He blinked again. He blinked one more time to be sure of it. Yes, he was definitely alive and

Yes,he was definitely in the hospital wing. The last thing he remembered was...SIRIUS! He bolted upright to see that he was in the bed next to James's bed. Sighing in relief, he flopped back on his pillow and replayed the previous few hours's events in his head. It couldn't have actually happened. But if it didn't why would he be in the hospital wing? What happened of the great hall that had burst into flames?because of well...you already know.This was all too much for him to process at the moment and he fell asleep again, thinking he would deal with it all later. He was so tired that he didn't even notice that apart from him and Sirius the room still wasn't completely empty. Two small boys were sitting in a corner of the room, watching them in concern. Remus sighed heavily before answering Peter's unasked question.

"I already tried asking them what happened but couldn't get anything out of either of them. James was being his usual cocky self and wouldn't tell me a thing. Sirius on the other hand simply stared at the ceiling and wouldn't say a word no matter how many times I asked him. Something bad must have happened to shake them up that bad because earlier on they were chatting normally to each other but when they noticed I was there they shut up completely. Then they do the same thing over and over. They fall asleep and wake up to have forgotten how they got here. It's happened five times with Sirius and four times with James. I don't know what we're supposed to do without them. They were kind of the leaders anyway." He stopped because at that moment Sirius sat up and beamed at them like everything was fine, which it was not since he was mostly responsible for why they now had no Great hall at Hogwarts. Remus walked over to him and sat down again in a chair next to his bed and spoke _veeeery_ slowly.

"Sirius...how do you feel?" He waited, knowing exactly what he was going to hear but he was still hopeful.

"I feel fine. Why do you ask?" Remus sighed again, he was quite honestly fed up with it by now but he couldn't blame the boys since it wasn't even their fault this was all all happening. They all suddenly jumped, Sirius included,for James had just woken up, took one look around and started yelling his head off.

"AAAAAHHHH SOMEONE HELP MEH IVE GONE BLIIIND HEEELP!!!!" Peter walked over to James and burst out laughing as he saw the terrified expression on his friend's face.

"No you haven't James. Your glasses are just on the top of your head like they always are when you wake up. Your face though, it was hilarious!"

James felt around on the top of his head until he located his glasses and turned a bright shade of red as he put them on. He sighed happily at being able to believe that he hadn't just become temporarily blind like he sometimes thought he had when he either lost his glasses or Remus charmed them so they flew away every time he went to get them. He looked over at Sirius and waved at him and for some odd reason Sirius waved back with a lazy grin on both of their faces. The two boys then looked over at Remus and spoke at the exact same time, something they always did just to confuse and annoy him.

"So. When are we leaving. This place is soooooo boring. There's nothing to do here apart from eat,sleep and pretend your ill to miss lessons. Not that we'd ever do that" He added the last bit quickly as Remus sent him a glare of utmost mock seriousness. He then smiled, nothing had changed about his two best friends and he hoped things stayed that way.

 **Authors note: Aaaaaand that's chapter three for you! I know it was shorter than the previous chapters but I didn't have much time to write today. Watch out for chapter four which I will post as soon as possible. Bye peoples!**


	4. FriendsNoMore

**Authors note: Aaaand here's chapter four like I promised. Enjoy!**

The marauders were out on the grounds by the black lake, enjoying the sunshine and talking about nothing in particular. In the middle of a heated debate on who had the best broomstick Sirius put his head by James's and muttered something in his ear.

"Jamie when are you going to tell them about 'you know'? They'll find out anyway and its best if you tell them instead of them finding out from somebody else. If you don't tell them _I_ will tell them and I'll keep calling you that"At this James turned to look at Sirius properly, his eyes wide with fear as he spluttered for all he was worth.

"Sirius you can't! They can't know they'll tease me for it. I can't tell them and neither can you-SIRIUS DONT!!!"

He yelled as Sirius turned to Remus and Peter with a wicked grin on his face. The two looked at James with mild concern but Sirius carried on talking, this time in a low whisper.

"- and yeah. He had this idea that you wouldn't find out if he didn't tell you. I told him I'd tell you if he didn't and he still didn't so I did. Aaaaand now he has his wand on me and is about to curse me." He whipped round and snatched James's wand right out of his hand as its owner looked utterly stunned. He threw it to Remus as though he hadn't just partially stole it.

"Do not give it back to him until he learns not to curse people when their backs are turned. It's his fault he won't be able to participate in lessons. He can't tell either because then he'll have to admit he tried to curse a student while their back was turned. Under no circumstances should you give James his wand without telling me first and if I don't approve of your reason he does not get his wand back. This is what you get for trying to curse a Black while their back is turned _Potter_!" He spat the last word like it was poison and stormed back up to the castle, some Slytherins nearby smirking as they realised they might finally be able to get Sirius on their side which basically involved only dark magic and cursing anyone Gryffindor. The three remaining Grffindors were stunned. Sirius _never_ wore his family name with pride, let alone in Gryffindor company. James then spoke slowly, hoping Remus wouldn't take Sirius's words literally.

"Can I have my wand back now?"

"No you cannot. Sirius gave clear instructions to not give it to you until you learn not to curse people when their back is turned, especially not a Black. You deserve this James and you brought it upon yourself. And don't think you can steal the wand since I'm hiding it somewhere where you'll never find it!" He and Peter left, leaving James to sit there and wallow in his own misery. They went to find Sirius who, as it turned out, was in the common room, looking furious and firing every spell he could think of at a mere wall with a circle of onlookers around him all standing about ten feet away from him since people didn't want to get in his way while he was mad. Remus dodged a mis-hit curse that looked suspiciously like an unforgivable as he made his way toward the mad curse machine that was Sirius Black. When he got within two feet of Sirius he attempted to negotiate with him.

" Sirius-no that was not alright! You almost hit me then!" At these words Sirius instantly dropped his wand,looking completely stunned at the though of hitting one of his friends with an unforgivable curse, Cruciatus curse to be excact. Sensing that this was his only opportunity, Remus snatched his wand up off of the floor and waited for a minute or two before giving it back to him instead of keeping it. Sirius didn't attempt to fire a spell of any kind but simply exited the room suspiciously quietly and did not come back. After telling Peter to stay behind and make sure nobody followed him he walked out of the common room and went to find Sirius once again.

 **Authors note: aaaand that's chapter four for ya! I'm so proud of myself for managing to get two chapters out in one day! Watch out for chapter five which I will be posting shortly, probably tomorrow if I have time to upload it. Bye peoples!**


	5. TheyKnowEverybodyKnows

**Authors note:Aaaaaaand here's chapter five like I promised. Enjoy!**

Remus managed to locate Sirius in an empty fifth-floor classroom. Except it didn't even look remotely like a classroom anymore. The floor was littered with splintered bits of wood and Sirius himself was standing in the middle of the room, his wand drawn and an expression of utmost fury on his face. When he saw that there was nothing else in the room to destroy he stuck his head and his wand out of a window and shouted something that he couldn't make out. When Sirius withdrew his head from out of the window he looked strangely satisfied and Remus could hear screams,lots of screams, coming from out in the grounds which meant the spell had hit its mark. When he saw Remus he averted his eyes guiltily as though he had done something he shouldn't have done and he had been caught doing it which was exactly what happened.He mumbled something Remus,again,couldn't make out about him needing to get away from the crowd and stuff. Remus went and stood beside Sirius and asked him the question that he already knew the answer to.

"Sirius what did you just do. Was that another unforgivable?Sirius Tell The Truth. Was it?" Sirius mumbled something else about that not being important and Remus looked him straight in the eye when he spoke.

"Yes it is important! You could go to azkaban for it and the aurors won't care that your still underage. They will not care Sirius they will take you anyway!" He turned away, not being able to stand being caught crying at the moment and strode out of the room,heading to nowhere in particular. He kept his head down and carried on walking, unaware of when he would stop or where his destination was. When he looked up again he was actually quite amused at where his feet had taken him although he knew why. Peeking his head in the room, he saw the person he was looking for almost instantly. Lily was sitting in a far off corner of the library and was working on a very long-looking essay which he dearly hoped was for homework. Remus walked slowly over to where she was sitting and plonked himself down next to her without saying a word. Th read head looked up,her eyes full of worry as she asked him what was wrong. Trying hard not to show his discomfort, he to.d here about how he had left the great hall after breakfast to see there were flames surrounding and filling the entrance hall. He told her about how he had left the castle to see Sirius,his eyes scarlet, with his wand on James who had been screaming his head off. Sirius had fired a spell that Remus didn't recognise at James which caused the two of them to be engulfed in a unpenetrable cloud of black smoke. When it finally cleared both boys were on the ground,seemingly unconscious. He stopped at that, being unable to recount the events any further. After a while he managed to just about describe what happened by the black lake when James had attempted to curse Sirius. Lily gasped at this new bit of information, unable to process the fact that one, Jmae shad tried to curse one of his friends and two, Sirius had actually mentioned his family name like it was a good thing which, from the way Sirius usually spoke about it, it was not.( **A/N: And it was here that I got writers block.)** Lily stood up abruptly, said she was going to go speak to Sirius herself and left before Remus could neither warn or stop her against it.

When lily walked into the classroom Remus had unknowingly described she immediately felt another magical presence in the room even though it appeared to be empty. She knew how to handle situations like this.

" _Homonum Revelio."_ A faint, red-ish glow appeared in one corner of the room and as soon as she moved toward that area the glow itself started inching slowly away from her. When she had the best distance she lunged forward, grabbing hold of something that felt suspiciously like a human ear and pulled.

"Ow ow! Lily let go that hurts!OooowWwWwWwWw!!!Lilyyyy that huuurt!!" She let go of Sirius's ear and he removed the dillusionment charm he had placed upon himself with a sigh. He knew he had to tell her what happened because if he didn't he was sure somebody else would.

 **Authors note: Aaaaand there's chapter five for you! I hope you enjoyed and watch out for chapter six which I will post soon. Bye peoples!**


	6. I'mcuriousAreYou? (10-23 12:06:52)

**Authors note:So now this new thing I will do is at the start or end of every chapter I will drop a Harry Potter quote(Not from marauders era) and you can either comment through a review or just guess who you think said it and when. Today's quote at the end. Aaaaaaaaaand here's chapter six like I promised. Sorry for the _mammothly long_ authors note. Enjoy the chapter!**

When Lily let go of his ear Sirius removed the dillusionment charm off of himself and sighed inwardly.He knew he had to tell her because if he didn't then someone else would which would end up being super awkward. But how to do it? Gathering up all his remaining courage, he turned to face her full on and took a deep breath before beginning. He told her about when she had woke the marauders up a few night ago and what had happened,about how the other day when one minute he had been in the enterance hall with James and the next he couldn't see a thing and was stumbling through blackness. She assumed this was when he burned up the enterance hall and set his wand on James. She squirmed slightly, knowing fully well that Sirius had no idea what he had done although he had noticed that the school suddenly was missing an enterance hall. He cocked his head at her and instantly found out by the way she reacted that she knew something he did not.At that moment the door burst open and James bloody Potter came in looking frantic. Just when Sirius was about to leave James shouted out to both of them

"Sirius don't leave you need to be here too.Not for me or for her, for yourself, you need to know. Lily, you have to tell him what happened. You can't just leave him not knowing forever. What if it happens again and he doesn't know how to stop it. You have to tell him!" He looked imploringly at her and she sighed before turning to Sirius with a somewhat afraid expression on her face.

"Look Sirius, I haven't been completely honest with you but when I am you cannot freak out okay?" Sirius nodded _veeeeery_ slowly.

"Ok good. Now remember when you described to me how one minute you were with James and the next everything when black yeah? well...when it did you sort of.." And she told him everything that both Remus and James(she met up with him earlier on) had told her about the incident. Everything from setting the hall on fire to his eyes turning a shockingly bright red. _Blood_ red to be exact again. When Lily was done both she and James went to glance at Sirius to see he was gone! Lily gasped out loud and James just sighed defeatedly.

"It's okay Lily. We always see him again eventually. He's done this before and the same thing happens every time. He either comes back or we end up finding him. He has his reasons although he does not say what those reasons _are_ which is interesting..." He said the last bit with an air of having asked Sirius about it many times before.

"It's fine Lil. I'll go find him. It's my turn to go get him anyway.I'm pretty sure Remus went last time and Peter went before that so it actually _is_ my turn this time to go get him." Lily pondered this information carefully. Why would it happen that often that the boys take turns to go and look for him? She left this pondering for later as Jame secured the room to go look for Sirius and, seeing as there was no point in staying in the room alone, she also left to go do what kids her age usually did. Act super immature and bore themselves to death.

 **James's P.O.V**

He walked along the corridor, on his way to check the place that Sirius went to most often. The astronomy tower. Apart from the fact that it was the tallest and emptiest tower, Sirius had no reason to be there so James thought it unlikely that he was but it was still worth checking for. As he thought the tower was empty but as he went to leave he heard the faintest noise come from a corner by the door. He looked at where he heard the faintest rustling noise come from a corner by the door and saw that the air in that area was ripping slightly as though the wind were blowing it. Sighing once more he strode over to the area, reached forward and pulled his hand back to reveal Sirius, with his wand drawn as usual, muttering something James couldn't make out. When the cloak was lifted off of him he looked up in surprise, leaping to his feet whilst probably breaking a world record for most awkward jump in over a century. Without looking directly at James, he muttered a quick 'I-it's nothing' and bolted past him and through the door,not caring how much noise he made as he sped down the stairs taking them two at a time. James sighed _**again** _and made his way toward his common room, waiting for a moment outside the door so Sirius had time to feign sleep. When he went inside Sirius indeed was in bed but as James went closer on the way to his own bed he realised that one, Sirius was actually asleep and two, he was still in uniform. Ignoring this fact since he often did the same thing, he got into bed and closed his eyes. He hadn't realised he was already dark out until he left the trashed classroom to see that the sky outside was completely pitch black. In a way though, he was glad it was dark. After all the events of that day alone he needed sometime to just sleep and think things over.

 **Authors note: Aaaaaaand that's chapter six your you! I'm sooooo proud of myself for being able to post two chapters in one day twice in a row! Quote:"Sometimes you have to choose between what is right and what is easy."Watch out for chapter seven which I will post shortly. Bye peoples!**


	7. TheTruthOrIsIt?

**Authors note:Aaaaand here's chapter seven like I promised. Quote-'Hearing voices isn't a good sign,even in the wizarding world'. Also, hi people. Enjoy!**

James woke up and blinked a few times, the sunlight shining through a crack in the curtains. He yawned slowly as he pulled his robes on and headed down to breakfast. He spotted where the other marauders were,with the exception of Sirius once again,and sat down beside Remus. Having a sudden though he spoke cautiously.

"Remus...?" The boy nodded without looking up."So you know how...eerrrr...when the other day Sirius dissappeared have you um...asked him why...?" Remus sighed before answering.

"I have but he doesn't say. I'm actually seriously concerne-Don't you dare make a pun out of that James Potter! Anyway...I am seriously concerned about him now. It's been going on since about a year and a half and it happens so often we take turns to go find him! That shouldn't happen." He didn't say anymore and went back to breakfast. Knowing he would regret his hunger later, James got up without eating anything and went to look for him once more when it was actually Peter's turn to go. He first went to the tower again and this time he could _see_ that Sirius was there. Except...there was a girl with him. She had arm around Sirius who had his back to James and was speaking slowly to him. Just when he was about to shout out that Sirius Black had a girlfriend the scene changed almost completely,not magically though. Sirius was in tears and the girl was now looking slightly concerned as he spoke.

"T-t-they'll tease me about it! I c-c-can't tell them. Not even James and he's like a-a-a brother to me. What can I do. It gets worse almost every day Sophia ! I know you've tried to stop them but it doesn't work!"

She sighed before replying.

" This is what I mean by I know when your upset about something. You say you're fine but I'm your sister Sirius! I can tell when you lie! Why don't you at least tell James. I'm sure that if the others don't understand then he will! No-listen to me! I'm sure that he will. Just give it a try" James gasped to himself and turned away. He never knew Sirius had a sister. So this must be where and why he dissappeared all the time. He turned back to see that the conversation had progressed.

"Sirius come on. They can't be that bad. I don't see them that much because I stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. I asked Regulus too and he says they're alright but then again he absolutely adores almost everybody so he really wasn't much help. Anyway...they can't be that bad surely!"

"Yes they are Soph! In fact, recently they've been as bad as they can, blaming everything on me and punishing me for even the littlest things. Look!" He rolled up the sleeves of his robes and James gasped again. There were cuts,bruises and angry red burns all down the length of his arms. He rolled his sleeves back down again and looked fractionally satisfied at the stunned expression on his sister's face.

"See. They are that bad. They're actually worse than you think but still really bad. There's nothing you can do about it since they don't exactly like you either but they leave you alone at least and I don't want them to hurt you too! I-I can't do that to you!" James had seen enough. Walking slowly back down to the common room(he didn't think he could face lessons at all today and actually concentrate) he replayed all that he had just seen and heard in his head. Why would Sirius not tell him? It was too big of a thing to keep to himself but he guessed that,again. Sirius had his reasons. How could he think that the marauders would tease him about such a serious thing!? He reached his destination and sat down on the floor infront of the fire, staring aimlessly into the flames. He didn't think that he would be disturbed since classes had already started so when the door opened and Sirius himself walked in James didn't react. Upon realising that James was on the floor by the fire, Sirius knelt down next to him and was about to speak when James spoke up to nothing in particular.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? That you had a sister. And especially important, why didn't you tell anyone what your family is like? I mean, I know they are bad from what you've willingly told me but from what I-I just saw and heard they are a lot worse than I thought. I just ask one thing though. Why didn't you tell me?"

Sirius froze _completely._ How did James know? Pushing aside this fact, he sat down properly beside him before starting.

"I-i don't know why I didn't tell you about Sophia. She's only first year anyway so I though that...that nobody would know. And about...about _them_. I just knew that nobody could find out about that. Not even you James and you know that I would have my reasons for not telling you. If they knew that I was going round telling people they would hurt her next. They know she's my weakness. All they have to do is threaten me with hurting her and I do what they want. I can't let them hurt her too. I can't... I don't care how many times they hit me. Yes,it does hurt but I don't care as long as they leave my sister alone. She's the only person I have..the only person that truly cares about me apart from you guys at Hogwarts." And he put his head in his hands and didn't say another word. James put his arm around his friend in comfort and watched the flames flicker away in the fire. He never realised just how beautiful Hogwarts looked than at that moment.

 **Authors note:Aaaaaand that's the end of chapter seven! I hope you enjoyed and watch out for chapter eight which I will post shortly. Bye peoples!**


	8. FriendshipBrokeOnceMore

**Authors note:aaaand here's chapter eight like I promised. Enjoy!**

Remus was concerned. Sirius and James hadn't showed up to any lessons all day and they hadn't appeared at dinner either. Walking back to the common room, he wondered where James had went in the morning without eating breakfast. He got to the portrait of the fat lady and gave the password(lemon drop'- Probably dumbledore's idea) before stepping inside. What he saw almost made his eyes pop out of his head. Sirius and James were sitting on the floor infront of the fire, chatting away happily. When they saw him they both leapt up immediately and braced themselves for impact.

"What are you two doing,chatting away when you should be in lessons!? I though you were ill so I brushed it off but you're just relaxing. You are going to be in so much trouble when I tell McGonagall that you two skipped lessons for no reason at all!" James squirmed guiltily whilst Sirius walked away and made sure to bump into Remus really hard as he passed. James did not follow but hung back to explain.

"Don't you dare tell since this is our fault anyway! There was a really good reason me and Sirius were in here! I'd tell you but it's personal to him and he told me not to tell anyone for obvious reasons. Besides, even if he said I could I wouldn't tell you since your a prat who acted too blind to see that there was clearly a reason we were here! But,unfortunately,he told me to tell you one thing. Remember that girl Sirius was with during dinner a few weeks ago yeah? And remember when we said he had a girlfriend he ran off and the girl just glared at us yeah? Well guess what? That girl is not his girlfriend! She's his little sister so he was upset when we said it like that because it insulted her too. They're really protective of each other so she was angry when we behaved like that towards him. I know it wasn't our fault then since we didn't know but Sophia was really angry when we insulted her brother even though he's older than her and can fend for himself so she went to McGonagall and that's how we lost Gryffindor 100 points each for what we though was no reason. I felt really bad when I found out so I stayed here with him instead of going to class you bitch! Look what you've done now! You went and upset him so Sophia's gonna find out,tell McGonagall that you upset her brother again and get Gryffindor to lose even more points. I suggest you stay away from him until you figure out how to fix things you insensitive bastard!" And he stormed off,presumably to go find Sirius before Sophia found him first. What surprised James completely was that he wasn't with anyone like he thought but was completely alone in the same classroom he had trashed a few days ago with his head tilted forward so his hair hid his face. When he heard James coming he looked purposefully out of the window so he could avoid looking at him. It was his fault this happened, his sister always managed to find out when somebody upset his even when he tried really hard to keep it from her by lying that he was completely fine. James stood next to him and spoke quickly but carefully.

"Sirius please don't tell Sophia what he did. You'll lose Gryffindor even more points I-" he stopped abruptly as Sirius cut across him.

"I can't stop her from finding out James! Remember the other week when you turned my hair bright pink and I didn't even care yeah? Well, remember how you said you got detention from McGonagall for the rest of the week when nobody even told her yeah? Um...it was Sophia that told her. When she saw my hair she demanded to know what happened so I told her and told her that I didn't mind and that I liked it but she told McGonagall anyway and I couldn't stop her." He shook his head sadly and went back to staring out the window,not even noticing that soon the window was no longer in view since James had began steering him toward the Gryffindor common room. He only acknowledged the change of surroundings when they were in the boys dormitory and James waved a hand infront of his face to get his attention.

"W-w-what? When did we get here???" James didn't answer but started pacing the room franticallycounting something on his fingers and muttering to himself.

"That one...then there's the other four so five..no no no! I'm gonna have to tell him eventually or it'll just drive me crazy. I can't though...you don't just go up to someone and just break the news to them. I can't tell him...ohhhh but I have to now. What am I going to dooo?!?!" Sirius,getting slightly concerned now with this strange behaviour, put a hand on James's shoulder and spoke _veeeeery_ slowly.

"James you okay? You look a bit...frantic to be honest. What are you not telling me James?"

The boy looked at him properly,his eyes full of concern and Sirius knew it was something big,REALLY big to make him so worried.

 **Authors note. Aaaand here's chapter eight for ya!( Quote:The ones who love us never truly leave us in the end')I'm so so so proud of myself for getting two chapters out in one day three times in a row!!! Watch out for chapter nine which I will post as soon as possible. Bye peoples!**


	9. NotAsHeSeemed

**Authors note: Aaaand here's chapter nine like I promised.(quote:'You can do anything if you have enough nerve')There's a really good plot twist in stood for you. Enjoy!**

Sirius watched as James left the room slowly so he wouldn't look too suspicious. He sighed and went to bed since it was already dark out. He hoped James didn't do anything stupid like Sirius sometimes did out of anger or fear.

 **In the morning...**

Sirius yawned widely and tumbled out of bed,blowing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. As usual,he took an extra long amount of time to get dressed. After extracting his tie from under his bed and his jumper from between his sheets he went down to breakfast. He sat down with the marauders as usual and noticed that James was absent. He asked Remus,because he knew everything about everything, where James was and his reply sounded just as worried.

"I don't know. He wasn't in the dormitory when I woke up and wasn't in the great hall when I came down for breakfast. Sirius where are you going? You haven't ate a thing.."

"I'm not hungry so I'm going to get my bag since I left it on my bed. See you in class" and he left and made his way up to his dormitory to get his bag. It was on the floor on the foot of his bed and as he went to get it he saw something lying on his pillow. It was an envelope. He picked it up and took out the letter. It read:

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _I know your wondering who this is from but your probably getting a vibe its from me anyway. If your wondering why you can't see me around at Hogwarts it's because I left this morning. You can check my bed to see my stuff isn't there anymore if you don't believe me. I don't really know how to explain why I'm gone but I'll try my best to make you understand. You see, remember that stupid nickname you gave me yeah? And how it always annoyed me sooooo much yeah? Well it only annoyed me because my name isn't James. I know your probably feeling like whaaaaat so let me explain. My name actually is Jamie and not James. I said the nickname annoys me because it's a girls name and I am a girl. This must be pretty hard to believe at the moment so if you think I'm lying I understand. So basically, when every witch or wizard is little they show little bursts of uncontrollable magic at around five or six don't they? Well I showed mine a lot earlier and most of it was dark magic so it worried some people at the ministry. They thought I was going to be a dark kid when I grew up so they wanted to move me somewhere far away from here. In an effort to keep me,my mum changed me to a boy and gave me the name James so the aurors wouldn't recognise me straight away. I got used to it and actually started acting like a boy too. I even went to Hogwarts as a boy. My name is actually Jamie Potter._ The _Jamie Potter that dissappeared years ago. I didn't disappear,I just changed so no one recognised me. If you ever see me at Hogwarts again you won't recognise me. If I want you to I will show you some sort of sign it's me. I hope you understand why you might never see me again._

 _-Jamie Louis Potter_

"NO!!!!" Sirius shouted out loud and heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. He hit the post of his bed with his hand out of anger, creating a large crack and felt blood pouring down his arm. He sank on to his bed,still clutching the letter and shook his head repeatedly, not wanting to believe what he saw at all. He didnt look up when Remus and Peter burst in,took one look at him and almost screamed. He didn't say a word but shook his head again and held out the letter for them to read. While they read and re-read the letter tears started to pour down his cheeks and he didn't even bother to wipe them away. When they were done they sat down,one on either side of him,and sat in complete silence for a moment or two. Then Remus spoke into the extremely thick silence.

"But...how could we never notice...she never showed a single sign of being what she is. We could have stopped her from going if we noticed..what have we done...?" Nobody knew how to answer. They all felt like they had done the least to help and therefore they should feel the worst about it. After a while Peter spoke up,trying to clearly get their mind off of the situation.

"We've got to go...we can't stay here forever. We missed potions which we will pay hell for afterwards but if we leave now we can make it to our next class right on time." He and Remus got up to leave but Sirius stayed where he was,murmuring into his knees which were drawn up to his chest now.

"Y-you two go. I-I'm not coming t-today. Just tell them I'm i-i-ill or whatever but I-I-I'm not going to c-c-class today at a-all." After trying to pester Sirius to come with no good result they left,leaving him to sit and wallow in eternal sadness.

 **Authors note:Aaaand that's chapter nine for you peeps! Eeeeeeeee!!! I'm so happy I managed to get THREE chapters out in ONE day which is a HUGE accomplishment. Watch out for chapter ten which I will post shortly. Bye peoples!**


	10. TheBoyWhoLived

**Authors note:Aaaaand here's chapter ten like I promised. This is gonna be a really good chapter. Enjoy**

He sat there wallowing in his own sadness and- all thoughts were driven from his head as a blinding white light filled the room and he almost yelled out loud. When the light died away he was attacked by somethingsmall and heavy. Pulling it off of him he realised that it was not a thing but a five year-old James! The boy in question was playing with the front of Sirius's robes distractedly and chattering away.

"Is dis Hogwawts? My mommy used to tell me about dis pwace befowe...nothing. Anyway...she used to teww me about it. Awe you from hogwawts?" And then,for reasons best known to himself,mini James leapt off of him and started running around the room,giggling and laughing madly whilst Sirius ran after him.

"JAMES COME BACK!!!!!STAY STILL JAMES!!!!!" Remus and Peter chose that moment to arrive and upon seeing them James shot under Sirius's bed like a rocket and stayed there,quivering from head to toe. Sirius sighed,gave an 'I'll explain.' look to the other two and poked his head under his bed where he could see James,shaking so hard he was surprised his head didn't pop right off.

"James it's fine...they're from Hogwarts too just like I am...come out.." He held out a hand to James who took it cautiously. He pulled James out from under the bed and turned to Remus and Peter who were just watching him with stunned expressions on their faces.

"Don't ask. I don't know how he got here or why but we have two things to do. One,Find out what happened to today's James. Two, Find out when this mini James came from and why he got here. And I purposely said when since he obviously isn't from the present." He glanced at James to see that he was sneakily attempting to slip through the door

"Oh no you don't!!!" And he shot after James, the others following him looking utterly bewildered. Five seconds too late Sirius realised where they were headed before she could stop his feet from moving he had burst in one one of McGonagal's N.E.W.T lessons and she looked ready to explode as Sirius chased James around the room trying to catch him. Finally he got close enough and,grabbing the boy by his collar,he hoisted him up onto his shoulders where he clapped happily at any student in sight. Dismissing the fact that she was infront of a class full of curious children, she spoke to the one who had disrupted her lesson.

"Black,what are you doing in my class with-who even is that child!?" Sirius chuckled slightly to himself before replying to her quite obvious question.

"Don't you recognise him Professor? How could you not recognise Mr James Potter here?"The boy in question was still on Sirius shoulders playing absent mindedly with his hair which greatly annoyed Sirius himself.

"James leave my hair alone it's annoying!" But James wasn't listening. He was mindlessly chattering about how big and great Hogwarts was.

"You know, Hogwawts is weally weally big! Like,thewe wewe these staiws dat when I wawked on dem dey moved and da fiwst time I awmost feww off." He went on and on and on,occasionally stopping to catch his breath for a moment or two before continuing. After a few minutes which felt like hours he said something that caught everybody's attention.

"And the boy dat wookes wike you"He pointed at Sirius." He awso gave me dis and I wove it!" And,surprising everyone,he pulled out a wand and almost everybody gasped out loud. How and why did a five year-old have a wand?! Sirius risked a glance at McGonagall who looked stern and reached up to take James's wand before pocketing it quickly. This made the supposed owner very very mad. So mad that he grabbed Sirius's hair and pulled really,really hard.

"Ow ow ow!!!James that really hurt!! Let's see how you like it!" And he put James down,grabbed him by the hair and dragged him out the room. In the corridor he caught up with the other two who started reprimanding him on why he was dragging a mere toddler-James by the hair and his response shocked them into silence.

"I have two reasons for that. One,he pulled my hair so he deserves it.And two, this is not James. He looks like James but he is not James." They reached the common room and after giving the password they entered,Sirius still dragging the child by his hair. He then dropped the child in a chair by the dying fir e and spoke to the other two.

"Out. This is between me and him because seemingly nobody else knows how important he is to this. No sneaking back in here either,I will know." He said,waving the marauders map at them happily before turning to the black-haired boy who was seeing how many different ways there were to fall off of a chair. Sirius sat down opposite him and waited for the child to speak. After a minute or two he started speaking so suddenly that he made Sirius jump in his seat.

" I don't know what happened. I used the time turner because um...I missed not having you around so I though that since you would still be in school at the moment that I would be able to see you. Anyway, I used it and something went wrong and now I'm five again!!!!! Being five was ,and is,the absolute worst!!!!! And no,I will not give you the time turner because it's mine and I'm keeping it. Now,the boy who looked like you do now gave me my wand and the map and said I would need them. He also said I would see him around but it wouldn't actually be him. I don't really care though.

At that moment Sirius didn't know what to think but he knew he had to do something about Harry to stop him from being seen. All he knew was that the rest of this year was going to be _veeeery_ wierdas it went along.

 **Authors note:Aaaand that's chapter ten for ya!(Quote:"I don't go looking for trouble,trouble usually finds me.")Watch out for chapter eleven which I will post shortly. Bye peoples!**


	11. FromOneDeathToAnother

**Authors note:(forgot what to write) oh yeh! Aaaaaaand here's chapter eleven like I promised! Enjoy!**

It had been a few days since Harry's appearance and things had been downright chaotic between the marauders. There was a meeting between them on what to do about Harry which resulted in so much arguing that Sirius had to be sent away before he cursed the lot of them. He had been acting very short-tempered lately since Harry had been ruining his mornings ever since he arrived,one of the worse results being that all his robes and ties turned to Slytherin colours which Harry knew that Sirius would absolutely hate. He had been going about his day without them on ever since,earning himself a few tellings off for not wearing the correct uniform by more than one teacher. The most recent one had by far been the worst though. Sirius had woke up and got dressed,not wearing his tie and robes as usual. He had been about to leave when he caught sight of himself in the mirror above the fireplace and screamed. His hair was all bright pink! He whipped round and shouted at the top of his voice.

"HARRY POTTER WHAT DID YOU DO YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!!GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW I-" He stopped as Peter came through the door to get his bag and burst into laughter as Sirius bolted out the room so fast he almost missed the doorway and hit the wall. He sped down the corridor and came to a halt outside the great hall. He couldn't go in looking how he did! Poking his head around the door, he caught Remus's eye and motioned for him to follow him out the room. When they were safely in the entrance hall(it was rebuilt) Sirius continued his rant.

"I can't go round like this! I look absolutely ridiculous! It's pink! I mean pink! He could have picked any color but he went and picked pink! I mean wh-" He was about to carry on when Remus spoke up

"Sirius your hair is not pink. At least,not anymore it isn't. It's actually red,a very very bright red. And I don't mean like gingery red. I mean redish red." He watched as Sirius checked his reflection,sounding and looking completely bewildered.

"What the- It was only just a completely different colour. How did it ch- What is it now Remus?" He asked as his friend stood there looking completely shocked.

"I-It's changed colour again! It's went from red to green! I mean it's a very,very,very dark green but it's still green. It keeps on changing colour!" Sirius didn't even attempt to protest this time but sighed defeatedly,his hair changing colour once more from green to a dull shade of black to match his attitude. Remus gasped,finally managing to make out the full affects of whatever charm or spell Harry used. Mentally putting all the pieces together,he made a sort of list inside his head of the effects of the spell.

 **(Pink:Schocked,Red:Angry,Green:Confuses,Black:Defeated/Overcome)**

He turned to Sirius who was leaning against the wall to watch the enchanted ceiling,his eyes sparkling madly with unshed tears and his hair a very bright blue. Remus took this feature into context and made another quick mental note for later so he would remember.

 **(Blue=Sadness)** From all his months with such wierd friends,he had learned that in situations like this it was best to wait for the other person to speak instead of breaking the silence. After a moment or two Sirius spoke up,choosing his word very carefully.

"Did I tell you why Harry is so important or I would have cursed the life out of him already for all the ludicrous pranks he's pulled?" Remus shook his head slowly,wondering where this was going.

"Well,I might as well tell you now." And he told Remus everything about the previous time things had happened how they did.

"Now...where do I start? Hmmm...let's start with Harry shall we? Well, I never exactly saw it happen but I've heard stories so I pretty much know how it went. So you've heard of Voldemort I expect for obvious reasons?" Remus nodded." And you've also heard of the killing curse I excpect?" Remus nodded slowly again. " Well...one night,Halloween night actually,Voldemort came and pointed his wand at Lily and James Potter because,as you said they would,Lily and James got together in the end. Anyway he pointed his wand at them and...and he killed them. Then...he proceeded to kill the little boy who is upstairs in our dormitory right this moment. Now here's the strange bit...every time Voldemort used that curse on someone they never got up alive again did they? Well with Harry things were quite unusually different. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry,said the words but,shocking everybody of the wizarding world,Harry did not die. He just stared up at Voldemort like he were a normal adult and giggled! Voldemort himself however, disappeared. Many thought him dead but I didn't think so. He'd done something...something so that if this ever happened he would never be able to properly die. Anyway,I got there,saw the bodies and just had to watch as Hagrid(he is at Hogwarts during marauders era too) took him to Dumbledore who left him with those bloody muggles!! Moving on...I went after the only person who I suspected to have told Voldemort where they had gone into hiding. They were also the same person who I got sent to azkaban for trying to kill and looking back on it now, I wish I'd just done it then and there to save all the trouble he caused. Because believe me, azkaban ain't very nice at all. Anyway...leaving those depressing thoughts behind us,let's get back to the matter at hand. So I went and tried to kill Peter because believe it or not,he is a future death eater responsible for Lily and James getting killed when I came from!!!!! Passing on from that...I went on to spend twelve years in azkaban so I don't know what happened between the time I was there and when I escaped. Yes Remus,I did manage to escape azkaban,something nobody else has managed to do till date. Obviously you wouldn't know how I did since of course we haven't done it yet but never mind...I escaped in Harry's third year but I didn't even know he was at Hogwarts until I...um...the papers started coming out saying crazy stuff. So I went after Peter who was hiding as a family pet of one of Harry's friends...hard to explain how. Several times I managed to actually get into Hogwarts but somehow didn't manage to kill him. Then fast forward to the end of the year...I have to say this bit quite quickly before I lose the nerve to say it..in short...they found where I had been hiding near Hogwarts..found out quite a lot for a bunch of third-years and then Snivellus,yes he his semi-involved in all of this, comes in and tries to get you and me sent to azkaban for no bloody reason!! To put it all straight...I escaped the dementors kiss by riding a hippogriff away from Hogwarts. And then in Harry's fourth year,and you'll never believe this,the tri-wizard tournament was hosted at Hogwarts. And because Harry has to be in danger every single year,he got entered in the tri-wizard tournament under the name of a fourth school so he had to be picked. This was also the year that Voldie returned. The first task,I'm pretty sure,was having to retrieve a golden egg from a dragon and since fate is the absolute worst Harry had to get past the most dangerous dragon out of all of them,there were four by the way so one for each school champion. Still though..Harry did absolutely amazing! He was only allowed his wand so he summoned his firebolt which I sent him the previous year all the way from the school. Then for the second task...the egg opened and you could only understand the screeching clue if you listened to it underwater. You had to find a way to breath under water for an hour. From each champion they took someone said champion cared about and hid them in the black lake. But there was a sort of spell on them so they were fine. Harry got his hostage all fine but one of the champions didn't show up so he saved their hostage too. And that was the second task. The third one was by far the worst but I don't know excactly what happened in that one I think Harry himself should tell us about that task since it's also better if we hear it directly from him."

 **Authors note:Aaaand that's chapter eleven for ya! Such a cliffhanger isn't it? (Quote:"Somtimes rules are made just to be broken.") Watch out for chapter twelve which I will post shortly. Bye peoples!**


	12. Tri-WizardDeathsOfTime

**Authors note:Aaaand here's chapter twelve like I promised.(Quote:"I don't always die but when I do I don't") This is gonna be a really good chapter. Enjoy!**

"Then the third task was the worst one from what I've heard. Still, I don't know excactly what happened in that one so I say we ask Harry himself. He can give us more details and I this it will be best if we hear it directly from him and not from something or somebody else. Observe." And Sirius waved his wand lazily so after a minute or two Harry appeared out of thin air,landing on the floor with a thump. Sirius knelt down infront of him and spoke firmly but kindly.

"Harry? Remember the tri-wizard tournament yeah?" Harry nodded happily." Good. Well me and Remus here were talking about it and we were hoping you could tell us a bit about it. Can you do that for us?"Harry looked suspicious but excited all at the same time.

"Yeh sure. What do you want to know?" Sirius though for a moment,choosing his word very carefully before asking his question.

"Well...I was hoping you could tell us a bit about the third task. Just a bit...?" Sirius knew Harry's reaction before it came but still felt slightly guilty as Harry's eyes filled slowly with tears and stared at he floor as he whispered his words very slowly.

" Oh that...I-I think I can...t-tell you a bit. Well...the task was really scary...there was a maze on the quidditch pitch and you had to get t-to the middle where the triwizard cup was. It wasn't easy though becaus there was loads of d-dangerous magical creatures in the maze. Halfway through the maze I met Cedric, he was the other Hogwarts champion and the v-vines grabbed him and I knew the cup was close but I couldn't leave him there so I-I blasted the vines back and we separated somewhere near the cup. When I got to it he was also there so I t-told him to take it but he said I should because I s-saved him. He said then that we should both get the c-cup so we both grabbed it but it was a portkey and not the a-actual cup. We got there and h-he killed Cedric since I was m-meant to be alone. And then..." And he told Sirius everything else about the task. About how Pettigrew was the one to kill Cedric and he did the 'thing' to bring Voldemort back. At the mention of Voldemort Remus,who was still there mind you, knelt down beside Sirius and spoke to Harry _veeeery_ sloly incase he upset him.

"Harry...I know you already said you won't give it but there's a certain place we have to go to. Now,about the time turners,I'm presuming you have two,the five minute one and the one where you can't come back. I want the five minute one...we should only need five minutes anyway.." Harry looked at him for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a time turner that was slightly smaller than the one Harry used to get there. He then handed it to Remus and stood up slowly since he was still on the floor. . Remus then pulled Sirius up beside him and asked him the question that was vital to what he wanted to do.

"Sirus you said October 31st didn't you? Well,to make this work I need to know the year too. I think you know what I'm talking about..." Sirius tilted his head slightly in genuine confusion but when he realised what his friend was getting at he answered almost instantly.

"O-ooooh that! Let see...89...90...I'm certain it was in 1991. What are you doing with that anyway?" He asked the last bit rather quickly as Remus threw the chain over the three of them and started to turn it.

"Because I need to see what happened when they died that night. Also,Harry deserves to see what happened that night as well. There you go!" He shouted the last bit as he turned the time turner's inner piece a final time and the thing began spinning madly on its own. There was a smash of noise and a bright light. Time stopped and thought for a moment before spooling backwards as though it were a thread being pulled. And they were gone.

 **Authors note:Aaaaand here's chapter twelve for you people out there like I promised! I haven't posted in the past few days since my IPad I use for writing** **it up broke and I'm using my brother's at the moment and it lags so much. The next one is gonna be a very good chapter like I hope it will. Watch out for chapter thirteen which I will post shortly. Bye peoples!**


	13. The gate opened They all wentsilent

**Authors note: Yes you are reading the correct story my friend! I am officially back in business and ready to start the continuation of this story. My writing styke may have changed a bit in the past few months so bear with me...and enjoy!**

After a moment the oddly quite peace of a ten years in the future Godric's Hollow was disturbed as a rustling of leaves was heard which was followed by an angry shout of someone getting their foot stepped on in the growing darkness.

"Fucking hell Moony! You just bloody stepped on my foot!"

Of course from that **lovely** use of language it could only be Sirius of all people speaking as Remus shot him an only slightly apologetic look and Harry quietly stood at their sides, wondering why they had brough him here **now** of all times. After a moment of hearing Sirius and Remus just arguing back and forth he decided to step in just so he could act all smug later about being the responsible one out of the three for once

"Ahem! As much as I **adore** listening to you two arguing like an old married couple, I believe we came here to do more than just bicker, right?"

Sirius muttered something unrepeatable under his breath, at which Remus just rolled his eyes, and nodded irritably

"Yeah we'd probably get on with that soon or we'll miss it and this'll have all been completely for nothing"

Harry nodded and, without waiting for Remus to say anything, he grabbed onto their sleeves and pulled them along to an area where they could still see the place but no one or nothing could see them at all at any point while they were there

"You know, if James were here we'd probably get this over with alot quicker"

Remus commented, having seemingly forgotten about the note Sirius had recieved what felt like months ago which had lead to any of this happening. And then they heard the creaking of a gate close by opening and the three of them went silent as they all turned theur heads to watch, not wanting to miss a single thing

 **A/N: Aaaaand, that is chapter 13 for ya people who all actually read and like this fic. Im happy that I can start working again and hope I can lead this into being a really great piece. Also, today's quote: "It is not the darkness we fear; only the creatures that lurk insise of it" I hope you all liked this chapter and look out for chapter 14 which will hopefully be out tomorrow. And until then, bye peopleees!**


	14. We'd stop him We really would

**Authors note: Here's chapter fourteen for y'aĺl like I pròmìsed. This òne was àctually kind of interesting to write. Anyway, onto the chapter itself. Enjoy!**

They watched in silence, the only sound being Harry's short gasps every few seconds. A cloaked figure made its way through the gate and up to the door and although they couldnt see its face they all knew who it was. Voldemort. They were going to have to watch him kill James and Lily and _**try** _to kill Harry all over again and be unable to do anything about it.

"Cant we just stop him?! He's literally right there!"

Sirius had eventually asked in irrìtation and Remus just sighed exasperatedly in response, at the same time trying to keep Harry from running away.

"Because thats not how it works for multiple reasons. A) HE is Voldemort of all people and WE are just schoolchildren with no common sense and B) This is the past and changing the past might alter the future or break it completely!"

He was about to say something else but then Harry shook their sleeves to get their attention and pointed towards the house in shock. There was a brief bright green light pouring through the windows. They knew that light all too well from their few past encounters.

"He just..."

Harry mumbled looking absolutely terrified. Sirius then crouched down to his level and looked directly into those vibrant bright green eyes that he just couldnt help be reminded of Lily by

"We'd stop him if we could. We really would try"

He said and Remus nodded in agreement

Besides, it **_was_** true... Wasnt it?

 **A/N: And THAT is chapter 14 done and dusted. Wow, this fic is really getting on well, isnt it?Todays quote: 'For something to get better it needs to get worse first' Look out for chapter 15 which I will get out to you all soon. Until then, C'ya!**


End file.
